


镜子

by itsnotuncommon



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotuncommon/pseuds/itsnotuncommon
Summary: 斯派克发现所有的星辰都在离自己远去，借由他这面镜子尽力反射出落下地平线之前最后的光芒。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	镜子

**Author's Note:**

> 人如其名，斯派克是一面镜子，Spiegel

没有人知道斯派克走下楼梯时在想什么。

他会想起格伦吗？

代号“朱莉亚”。朱莉亚透过格伦看到比夏斯的残影，格伦透过朱莉亚看到斯派克的眼睛。祝他的土卫六之旅一路顺利。

他会想起杰特吗？

杰特之于他好似Bebop号之于剑鱼，他没有归所时的归所，可以随时回去吃一顿没有肉的青椒肉丝的港湾。但港湾再舒适，停靠的船终要起航。

他会想起菲吗？

看起来眼里只有钱的女人，其实把友谊看得比什么都重要。菲说得没有错，过去没有任何好事，发现一直憧憬的根基其实是一片虚无，而她只能站在过去与未来交界的悬崖上忍不住脚踏实地的重力带来的眩晕。

他会想起朱莉亚吗？

他穷尽半生寻找的青春，与朱莉亚重逢时她说想要真正地逃离这个世界。在帮派中打拼过的斯派克不可能不知道这句话的重量。只有死人才能去到没有任何人的地方。朱莉亚太累了，无论是比夏斯还是斯派克都不断往她身上挂砝码。他用半生逃离，用半生追回，到头来所有——甚至连过去的碎片——都尽数从指缝间溜走。

他会想起比夏斯吗？

方才亲手解决的那个人。曾几何时能够互相交予后背的人。比夏斯嘴里说着不要相信任何人，自己却是相信得最深的人。他一厢情愿地相信斯派克不会离开他，只有自己才能使斯派克感到生活，也只有自己才能令斯派克死去。可事实真的如此吗？是比夏斯迫切地需要斯派克！他想靠近斯派克，但越接近他，看得越清楚的只是自己的镜中虚影。比夏斯恨自己，恨那个一心想要成为斯派克的自己。打碎镜子，消除自己的虚影，再消除自己，完美的计划。

斯派克发现所有的星辰都在离自己远去，借由他这面镜子尽力反射出落下地平线之前最后的光芒。也许自己才是那颗远去的摇摇欲坠的星星。

迷糊间耳边响起与布尔的交谈

“我对任何人任何事，没有任何感情。”

“这是天地间最大的悲哀。”

这怎么能叫悲哀呢？他不过是一面镜子，在完成被诅咒和被赐福的命运。

玻璃破碎的声音。

* * *

格伦留下了什么？

一架承载着破碎躯体和伤心灵魂，缓缓滑向土卫六的飞行器。

朱莉亚留下了什么？

玫瑰，枪，梦

比夏斯留下了什么？

一个漫无目的即将又陷入内乱的帮派，一只不知去向的黑乌鸦

斯派克留下了什么？

BANG!

Bye, (just) a nostalgic guest, see you in space somewhere somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> 怎样都要把遥远的星辰塞进去！  
> 啊第一次写文发文好紧张根本写不好嘛，不管了！没有第一次怎么会有第二次！（我就烂.jpg


End file.
